powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Truth™/Layla Ludenberg
Layla Ludenberg is the Information Appearance Layla is a seventeen year old girl, has long dark brown hair and violet eyes, and she is slightly pale. She has a scar (located on her back) from the battle involving herself and Sylar. She normally wears her school uniform even when not in school. Her large breasts and "childbearing hips" are noted by her close friends. She is busty for her age, which she does not seem to recognize. She wears striped yellow panties with lace and tied in the front and a white bra. After battles she quickly undoes the buttons on her white button shirt as she spins while taking off her black jacket and stands to her defeated opponent while handling her jacket over her shoulders as her strapless white bra is now seen. As a child, her appearance is almost identical to her young adult self, except she had shorter hair, she wore a short, white bra-like top with a short, black vest, and wore dark brown leather gloves. Personality Layla is a rather serious and cynical young woman with no regard for emotions, and always strives for her squad to complete their missions without fail; however, she can on rare occasions be quite personable, mostly around her friends (when not on missions). She is perceived as cranky and foul-mouthed most of the time. She also displays signs of being aware of the racism displayed to her heritage as a half-Demon; believing that people will show prejudice against her, it's for this reason that even her potential new squad mates aren't aware of her species. However, as Bradley Winters points out, Layla is a good person at heart. Also, she repeatedly shows that she will only resort to mass destruction in a worst-case scenario, preferring to minimize the casualties caused by her War God Skill. Layla has very little experience in anything that isn't related to combat, warfare, school or her own personal history. Layla is unaware about her attractive figure, even when rude peers make direct references to her. Yet while Layla has no shame in her own appearance she has, in a hypocritical manner, criticized the sexual outfits of others like Ajimu and Suzuka. Dispite her normal personality, Layla becomes flustered everytime she accidently touches anyone with her chest and she's easily embarrassed by perverted situations and has an interest in cute animals and sweets. Powers Supernatural Condition (Basic Level)- She is strong enough to lift over a ton and bend metal, fast enough to run at/beyond the high-way speed limit, durable enough to withstand being thrown off tall buildings. *God Skill: Unrestricted- Ultimate Technique: War God's Starship- Perversion Empowerment- God Skill: Puppetry- *God Skill: Hollywood Voodoo- God Skill: Tiamo- God Skill: Negate- God Skill: Self Studying- *Force-Field Combat- The ability Barriers allows the user to create and manipulate barriers of any shape or size. It was first mistaken to be an ability to create energy beams, as Other World Layla frequently launched razor-thin barriers much like bullets. **Like this, the ability can be used offensively to damage opponents from any distance. It is currently unknown, however, if barriers shot in this fashion are capable of rebounding off reflective objects (and would thus require some level of aiming precision when firing). **Other World Layla is even shown using this ability like a laser to burn any designs into a surface. When used defensively, a barrier appears as a series of outflowing rings which repel the user's opponent upon contact. These barriers seem to disappear once an opponent has been repelled. God Skill: 50/50 Equal Probabilities- God Skill: Layla Network- Limits Buffering Obsolescence Timer Set-up Trivia Category:Blog posts